Question: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{5}{y} \times \dfrac{8y}{2}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{ 5 \times 8y } { y \times 2}$ $z = \dfrac{40y}{2y}$ Simplify: $z = \dfrac{20}{1}$